deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jellal Fernandes vs. All For One
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Jellal Fernandes from Fairy Tail and All For One from My Hero Academia. Description Jellal and All For One, two powerful fighters who have been convicted for such crimes. But one is achieving the goal to redeem himself. Will Jellal bring All For One to justice? Or is All For One too tough to handle? Interlude Wiz: It's time to release these prisoners to pit them up for a match-up. Boomstick: Bring in our prisoners. Wiz: Jellal Fernandes, the leader of Crime Sorcière. Boomstick: ...And All For One, the Symbol of Evil. Wiz: As we have been researching before, both characters are being researched through their canon story and related media supporting the canon story. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Jellal Fernandes Wiz: As a young boy who was enslaved by a group of Zeref followers, Jellal Fernandes was a kind, compassionate boy who cared deeply for his friends. Boomstick: But that was until he was manipulated by Zeref's spirit and became a total dick. Because of that, Jellal was obsessed with building the R-System to revive Zeref. Wiz: After 10 years, Jellal had been defeated by the hands of Natsu Dragneel and the R-System has been destroyed. This leads him to being freed from being controlled. Boomstick: And that made him gained amnesia after being revived by Wendy Marvell. He couldn't remember who he was, what the world was like and briefly forgotten Erza Scarlet. Even then, he had got arrested for crimes and was taken to prison. Wiz: That wasn't until 7 years later that Jellal managed to get out of prison and regained all his memories, he formed an independent guild call Crime Sorcière. A guild where former dark wizards who take down other dark and evil guilds to make up for their past crimes. With the help of Erza Scarlet's advice, Jellal keeped on living to continue becoming the person he wants to be. Boomstick: Yeah, that is a positive purpose in a way. Even though he escaped prison. Wiz: Jellal is a very powerful wizard, powerful enough to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. His magic known as Heavenly Body Magic, a type of powerful magic that is based around astronomical objects like meteors, stars and black holes. Boomstick: It is basically generating, controlling and manipulating the energy of the stars. One of his best spells is Meteor, a move that allows Jellal to move at high speeds. Wiz: With Jellal's Meteor speed, he moves so fast it is nearly impossible to catch him, not even time slowing magic from Racer was able to stop him. Another one of Jellal's signature spells is Grand Chariot. Boomstick: The Chariots that the Greeks use? Wiz: No no no, Grand Chariot is the French name for the asterism of the Big Dipper. With this spell, Jellal fires down beams of light that crashes down onto the opponent, equivalent to the force of an actual meteorite. Boomstick: He has other Heavenly Body Magic spells, Pleiades, Jiu Leixing and Altaris, which fires a black hole like ball that crushes and could kill his opponents. Wiz: But arguably his most powerful spell is True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema. Where he calls a giant meteorite from the sky that crashes down causing a powerful mountain sized explosive impact while also incinerating the ground creating a huge crater. We can determine that this would apply over 10 Megatons of force, more powerful than the largest meteor that hit Arizona. Boomstick: Besides Heavenly Body Magic, Jellal has other types of magic he has mastered like Darkness Magic to control the element of Darkness, Bind Snake to immobilise his opponents, creates a magical barrier so tough it blocked an attack from The Dragon King Acnologia. He even knows the four elemental magics. Wiz: Speaking of the four elements, with Jellal's mastery over Fire, Water, Air and Earth magics, he can use the Abyss Break. A powerful and destructive spell that fires a giant dark beam of energy that was stated by Erza to destroy the Tower of Heaven itself. Boomstick: With high intellect, reaction, mobility, durability and endurance Jellal is so tough he defeated the'' ''Oración Seis himself, fought against the Wizard Saint Jura, took powerful fire attacks from Dragon Force Natsu, held his own against Acnologia and damn in the Tower of Heaven, he survived getting smashed by Dragon Force Natsu several stories down from the sky. That's insane durability. Wiz: But despite Jellal's power and experience, he has a certain amount of flaws. Like all wizards of the Fairy Tail world, Jellal has a limited amount of magic and can be unable to fight if his magic runs out. Boomstick: Yeah, but who cares, with Jellal's experience and as a former Wizard Saint, his magic power is large. Wiz: Another one of Jellal's weakness is not being able to take getting tickling or eating spicy foods. Boomstick: Well it is a minor weakness and at least it happens outside of battle or through a sensory link from Meldy and Ultear during his fight with Jura. Wiz: Most importantly, Jellal has had lots of dark pasts that completely haunts him. Which is why he wanted to make up for what he has done. Boomstick: And he continues to make the world a better place. Erza: It's you. Jellal: Sorry I wasn't here sooner. Erza: You should hide your face. Jellal: No, I'm done running and hiding. I made the decision it was time for me to defeat Zeref once and for all. All For One Wiz: In a town of heroes and villains, there is one thing that gives them genetic superhuman abilities: Quirks. Boomstick: Around that time when Quirks were introduced, a dangerous man with a ridiculously powerful Quirk who wanted to bring chaos to the world. Wiz: This man is none other than All For One, the leader and founder of the League of Villains. Years ago, he has stolen quirks from many heroes to gain more power and has been injured from a fight with All Might. Boomstick: Yeah, that is how he got his face being completely messed up in the first place. Now he wears a mask. Wiz: All For One's Quirk is All For One. Boomstick: So the Quirk is named after his own name? Wiz: Yes, this Quirk allows All For One is steal Quirks from other people through touch and he can use them as his own power or transfer it to another person. After the power gets stolen, the unfortunate victim becomes Quirkless. Boomstick: That's got to be the scariest thing ever. I wouldn't want to go near him. Wiz: Actually, All For One only steals people's Quirks by touch, not by range. Despite the overwhelming power of the All For One Quirk, one of the major drawbacks is that the effectiveness of the stolen Quirk depends on All For One's own abilities. Boomstick: So what does that mean? Wiz: It means that if All For One steals a Quirk that usually requires training and experience, he may not be able to use the full potential of the stolen Quirk. Which is why he refuse to steal Best Jeanist's Quirk. Boomstick: With All For One stealing quirks over the years, he also has other types of Quirks to use for combined techniques. Wiz: One of All For One's signature moves is Air Cannon, which blasts air to his opponents. With the enhancement of his Springlike Limbs, which increases his physical prowess, the Air Cannon becomes even more powerful it blasts All Might and flatten buildings in less than a second. Boomstick: Another one of his Quirks is Forced Quirk Activation which makes All For One create whip like tendrils on a Quirk user to use his target's Quirk against their will. Wiz: Alternatively, he can use those tendrils for offensive and combat purposes like grabbing and throw them away. Because All For One is blind from his previous battles, he has a Quirk called Infrared Ray to sense his surroundings. Although the amount of sensing is very limited. Boomstick: He also can use the Impact Recoil to reflect any impact damage back to the opponent. Wiz: It doesn't cancel impact damage completely as All For One has used his Warping Quirk to use Gran Torino as a shield. Boomstick: All For One also has the Search Quirk to monitor people's location and weak points, Kinetic Booster, Strength Enhancer and Air Walk to levitate in mid air. Wiz: One of his know Super Moves is Ultimate Combination, which uses a number of his Quirks to greatly enhance his right arm. Powerful enough to match with All Might. Possessing such high intellect like myself, All For One is a very tough villain. Boomstick: He is strong enough to fend of All Might with his bare hands, and being tough, his strongest durability feat is surviving All Might's United States of Smash when the latter is at the last of his power. Wiz: United States of Smash is so powerful, it created a huge wind tornado and a crater on the ground big enough to smash a large portion of the ground. We can determine All For One has took 6 kilotons of TNT, a 1/3 of the nuclear atomic bomb that hit Hiroshima. Boomstick: Damn, no wonder why he is called The Symbol of Evil. Wiz: Unfortunately, like all combatants, All For One has his own set of limitations and downsides. Remember how you said he was completely blind? That is why he had to use his other senses and his Infrared Ray Quirk. Like we said before, the Infrared Ray Quirk has limitations to how much he can sense. Boomstick: Like any other Quirk, each Quirk that All For One uses has it's own limitations too, but he can make up for that with his combination of Quirks. Wiz: Like we said before, the Quirk stealing All For One can only steal Quirks by direct physical contact, not range. But most importantly, All For One's sadistic nature oftenly prefers emotionally crushing his opponents first before actually killing them. Boomstick: Well that is a very cruel trait. And with that, All For One, even though is imprisoned, is still going to do whatever it takes to eradicate all the heroes. All for One: Ah, there you are. (All Might and All for One clash) All Might: I'll have you return my student, All for One. All for One: Have you come to kill me a second time, All Might. Death Battle At night at a large damaged city area, several wizards and heroes try to fight All For One but the latter overpowers and defeats all of them. All For One: Is that all the best you can do? I expected more from you fools. All For One approaches a wizard and a hero and proceeds to kill them. All For One: Now, let's make this quick. And painful. All For One then notices a light at full speed approaching towards him and knocks him back. All For One: Ah, so there are more. The light appears to be Jellal. Jellal: So, you're the one causing all of this chaos. All For One: And what would you do? Jellal: I will end your reign of terror, All For One. All For One: Well, this would be interesting. Jellal and All For One prepare to battle. '---FIGHT---' All For One starts off by using his Forced Quirk Activation tendrils to attack Jellal. But Jellal swiftly dodges them. All For One: Well, aren't you a nimble one. Jellal: Quite the move you got there. All For One: Then let's see you take this. All For One then fires his Enhanced Air Cannon at Jellal, blowing him back. However, a flash of light appears upwards. All For One: What? Jellal: METEOR!!! Jellal swiftly attacks All For One at high speeds from place to place. All For One: Now you are beginning to annoy me. Jellal then charges at All For One. All For One: IMPACT RECOIL!!! All For One uses his Impact Recoil to reflect Jellal's attack back at him. Jellal: What? All For One then grabs Jellal with his Forced Quirk Activation tendrils and throws him into a damaged building. However, Jellal recovers quickly and flies up to fire down beams of light at All For One. Jellal: PLEIADES!!! The attack hits All For One while the latter blocks with his arms. All For One: Ah, I see. Were you holding back against me? All For One then uses his Enhanced Air Cannon again, which Jellal dodges. But All For One then manages to grab Jellal with his his Forced Quirk Activation tendrils to slam him into several buildings and then the ground. All For One: You will never beat me, because I am here. Jellal: He's tough, but I am not giving up. Jellal gets up. All For One: Still standing? Then I'll have to kill you then. Jellal: You're welcome to try. All For One: Very well, prepare to face my full power. Jellal prepares to counter. All For One: Springlike Limbs, Kinetic Booster times four, Strength Enhancer times three. Jellal becomes shocked of All For One's arm. Jellal: What the? That's insane. All For One: Indeed it is. I will end you with the Ultimate Combination of Quirks. All For One proceeds to attack Jellal and punches him creating a huge blow upon impact. All For One: I suppose this is the end my friend. All For One notices that he hit something that is blocking his attack. All For One: What? Jellal appears to have blocked All For One's attack with his Magic Barrier. A red snake tattoo appears on All For One's arm All For One: What is this? Jellal activates his Bind Snake on All For One. All For One: My arm. The snake tattoo spreads around All For One's body. All For One: I can't move. Jellal then uses another spell. Jellal: JIU LEIXING!!! Jellal creates nine lightning swords that then fires at All For One, knocking him out of the city area. Jellal catches up to him. Pillars of light then shine below All For One. All For One: What is this? Jellal does his finger stance. Jellal: May the seven stars bring judgement upon you! Light forms from the sky. All For One: NO! Jellal: GRAND CHARIOT!!! The lights then fires down on All For One, heavily damaging him. All For One: ARRRGH!!! Jellal then does another stance, which makes the sky form in a spiral. All For One: What's with the air? No, the sky? A meteorite in a shape of a fireball then appears from the sky. Jellal: True Heavenly Body Magic: SEMA!!! The meteor falls and then crashes onto All For One, which creates a huge explosion that is damaging him and then finishing him off, killing him by incineration. Jellal then finishes battling. Jellal: Well, he is done. It is time for me to finish off business. '---KO---' Jellal walks off to the forest to look for anymore dark mages or villains to fight. The magic council, citizens and news reporters all discuss about All For One's defeat and attempts to find out the vigilante that defeated him. Results Boomstick: Holy crap, that was amazing. Wiz: This battle really became speed vs. strength. Jellal held the advantage in speed, while All For One held the advantage in strength. But as of this battle, it's speed that beats strength this time. Given as Jellal being a clever fighter and held meteor level feats, his power was enough to bring down All For One. Boomstick: But All For One has the power to steal powers from other people. Couldn't he have ended Jellal by taking his powers? Wiz: This is something I want to clarify. All For One only steals Quirks, not Magic. There is a difference to how Magic works in Fairy Tail and Quirks in My Hero Academia. Magic is something a wizard in Fairy Tail can learn from books, teachers or Dragons and they run by Ethernano. Quirks are more genetic based however, each person who develops a quirk are mostly genetically inherited by their parents quirk or DNA transferable in case of One For All. Boomstick: That's interesting stuff. Wiz: So because of how different their powers work, All For One cannot use his Quirk to steal Jellal's Magic. While the Force Activation Quirk tendrils were useful in battle, All For One cannot force Jellal's Magic against his will. Boomstick: Damn, it must be frustrating to see you are facing an opponent whose powers work differently to yours. Wiz: There were many ways to how Jellal could've ended All For One. Like immobilise him with the Bind Snake, crush him with Altaris or blitz him with his speedy Meteor given that All For One's reaction speeds are not nearly as fast as Jellal's. Boomstick: All For One may be tough to take All Might's United States of Smash to the face, but that is nothing compared to Jellal who got punched to the face by Dragon Force Natsu and then, literally slammed down through several stories from the sky and still survived in one piece. Wiz: Even if All For One took a 6 kiloton attack from All Might, Jellal can summon a meteorite that is over 1600 times more powerful. While All For One is strong with his Ultimate Combination technique, it definitely cannot break through Jellal's Magic Barrier that took a powerful attack from the Dragon King Acnologia. So to simply put, Jellal can both overpower and outsmart All For One at the same time. Boomstick: Jellal just defeated him All-For-One battle. Wiz: The winner is Jellal Fernandes. I'm back after a while, it has been really tough for me to continue life and studying but I managed to pull through the stress. Next Time Ben 10 vs. Sonic the Hedgehog Trivia *The connection between Jellal and All For One is that both are powerful combatants that have been convicted for crimes who wield various different types of powers. Though, the only minor difference is that Jellal turned good while All For One is still evil. *All for One's durability from All Might's United States of Smash came from ChannelFrederator's Youtube video. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:'My Hero Academia vs. Fairy Tail' Themed Death Battles